mariofandomcom-20200222-history
List of stages in Super Smash Bros.
This page shows all of the stages in Super Smash Bros.. Being the MarioWiki, only the stages relating to the Mario series will be covered here. Take note that since the Yoshi and Donkey Kong series are part of the Mario series, they will be included here as well. Peach's Castle Peach's Castle is one of the main stages in Super Smash Bros. This stage is already unlocked from the start making it a starter stage. One of the main features of this stage is it's size. Peach's Castle is one of the smallest stages in the game making it less desirable to play on. The main layout of Peach's Castle composes of two platforms: an upper one resemble a bridge and a lower one that is thicker in size. There are also a moving platform at the bottom that moves left and right at a slow pace. This may act as means for recovery but only if the player is fortunate enough to be on the correct side as it moves out. There are also two objects on the side that may save a player from KOs or act as somewhat of recovery platforms. The only hazard on this stage is a single bumper located at the very top. A player (espcially at a high damage percentage) can get knocked away by the bumper which may result in a KO. Other Traits During Classic Mode, the player fights against Mario and Luigi on this stage with a random partner. The music that plays on this stage is a remix of the main Super Mario Bros. theme. Trivia *Peach's Castle is a direct reference to Princess Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64. However, much of the structure of this stage isn't too similar to it. *This stage is a sky-themed area. Mushroom Kingdom Mushroom Kingdom is an unlockable stage in Super Smash Bros. One the main features of this stage are the warp pipes where if one player goes down one, they will come out the other. Also, sometimes, Piranha Plants may come out of the warp pipes dealing moderate damage with rather high knockback. Another feature of this stage are the two platforms directly in the center of the stage. If one player stands on one of the platforms, that platform will sink while the other one goes into the air resulting in a self-destruct if the player stays on longer. Another thing that makes this stage very unique from the others is when a player is playing a time-themed battle and it reaches 30 seconds, the music will pick up making this stage the only stage in SSB to have two different themes playing on it. Other Traits This stage can be unlocked by first clearing through Classic Mode with the original eight characters (Mario, Link, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Samus, Pikachu, Fox, and Kirby) and then playing on all of the other stages in Vs. mode. Trivia *This is the only unlockable stage in SSB. *This stage is directly based on World 1-1 from the original Super Mario Bros. with even the same direct theme playing on here. *This is a plains-themed stage. Yoshi's Island Yoshi's Island is a playable stage in Super Smash Bros. This stage is playable from the start of the game making this a starter stage. This stage is one of the largest stages in the game as one of the most notable features on this stage are the three clouds scattered throughout. There's one on the far left side, another just to the right of the main platform, and one on the farthest right side. Standing on the clouds can provide some recovery; however, standing on the clouds for too long (around five seconds) will cause it to disappear and the one standing on it may fall down to the pit. Though this is a rare case for the two closest clouds, the one farthest away will certinatly lead to a KO unless a character has a good recovery like Kirby. The main platform on this stage consists of four ledges with the one at the bottom being the largest and the three others being smaller and able to jump through. Other Traits Sometimes, on this stage, Fly Guys may appear carrying food. If the player hits the Fly Guy, they will drop the food and the player will be able to pick it up recovering some health. Trivia *This stage is a reference to Yoshi's Story. *This is the only stage in SSB that represents the Yoshi series. *This stage returns as a Past Stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Category:Lists Category:Super Smash Bros.